The present invention relates to a safe multi-functional foldable leisure chair comprising a chair frame body, a chair pad disposed thereon and a water-guiding pad, wherein the water-guided pad is optionally detachably disposed on the chair frame body, permitting the leisure chair to alternatively serve as a shampooing chair. The chair frame body is composed of a plurality of frame members which are connected by pivot means and formed with stopper blocks, whereby the chair frame body can be folded into a flat and small body for easy storage, and when folding the chair frame body, the hand of the user is prevented from being clamped and injured.
Conventional leisure chair is generally composed of a chair frame body, a front and a rear legs which are pivoted thereto and a chair pad laid over the chair frame body. Such structure can only serve as a leisure chair while lacking other functions. When not used, the front and rear legs can be pivoted toward each other into a folded state for storage. However, the conventional leisure chair cannot be folded into a desirably small body for easy storage. Moreover, the conventional leisure chair is not designed with any safety mechanism and therefore, the hands of the user are likely to be clamped and injured by the chair frame body when folding the same.